A Song of Dragons and Dragonborn
by zagawrath
Summary: Far to the east of Westeros lies the land of Tamriel, and within the Dovahkiin the high king of Skyrim. The high king sets sail to Westeros after a law forces him to leave home. There he changes the game of thrones, and will face a familiar enemy.


**This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy updates should be every three weeks, because I want to them to be written better than the first chaper, which I published because I thought the idea would be good and did not want to forget.**

 **Jacob**

"What?!"

The noble stepped back flinching slightly as his king unleashed his rage at the source of his anger.

"This is outrageous I will not lower myself to agreeing to following this ridiculous law."

"Sir this law has been in place since the founding of skyrim. It is meant to keep the realm together by not having one hold or family having too much influence on a dragonborn king. It was a law that was passed after Martin Septim married Larissa Geldeen, and left them the most powerful family for the next five generations. No one could even challenge a lower member of their family because of the marriage to the king until Joseph Geldeen the unworthy brought ruin upon his house, because of his five mistresses. This law was passed in the aftermath to avoid such a situation in the future to maintain balance in skyrim. Your majesty, since uniting skyrim and becoming the next dragonborn king you are subject to this law."

The King stood up from his throne and strode over to the noble and looked him dead in the eye. In the most serious and dignified manner he spoke to the man quivering under his gaze.

"Are all of the holds in agreement with this law?"

The noble gathering all of his courage gulped.

"Yes we have all agreed it is for the best. The new ship in the harbor, the Sea Beauty has been constructed for that purpose alone. The ship is ready to depart the second you command it your grace."

There was a long paused as the king thought. "Very well if it must be done I will leave tomorrow. I will leave General Tulius in charge until my return."

Relieved the noble sighed. "Thank you your grace if you had not agreed to do this then there might have been another civil war over who would be your bride."

"That still doesn't explain the stipulations regarding the law."

Forgetting his earlier nervousness the noble was only confused now. "What stipulations do you mean your grace?"

The King sighed in annoyance. The noble would support this law even when he had not read all of it.

"The law states that I am to marry someone of noble birth outside of the lands of tamriel. That is an easy thing to accomplish; however, it is the finer points of the law you miss. This 'law' states that I must not only marry outside of tamriel, but also travel there myself to ask for her hand leaving the realm for a time. I must also take two concubines as well in case the first dies or is unable to conceive. It was probably put in to avoid having to go on another trip to acquire another wife, it might also be because the life of a dragonborn by absorbing dragons is extended, and since I absorbed the soul of Alduin I do not know how long I will live, so this law was meant to make sure that I choose a few younger women to have because of my expanded life, as I am sure they found out when Martin Septim lived close to two hundred years old before he died. So tell me would you dishonor your wife by taking two concubines who will most certainly be younger and grow up to replace her if you could stop it?"

The noble felt immediately his sense of nervousness returning knowing that if he said the wrong thing the king would make his life very unpleasant.

"It is not the same to compare a mortal man to that of a dragonborn. All dragonborns have lived longer than normal men, but I was unaware you had thought they thought so far ahead your grace." He replied avoiding the question.

"Answer the question. Do not hide behind pleasantries and flattery."

"Very well your grace. I believe that it is necessary."

"Explain" The king said narrowing his eyes on the noble.

"Very well your grace. The reason I believe that this is nessacary is because no one house is equal to you in power. You have looked at this as a law being dishonorable to your wives, but it is an honorable sacrifice for the realm. You are the king absolute is that fact. No one would dare go against you because of you power and influence. If you wanted you could call for warriors and have a million soldiers by the end of the day. No one woman or family is deserving of that level of power, so in order to maintain balance you will marry outside the family, but then even then the family you do marry will most likely hold absolute power in skyrim as long as you live. It is only by dividing the power even more that the realm does not completely fall under your control. And should you die one house is not allowed to be in complete control of the crown afterwards. It may be a dishonorable act for a man, but an honorable act for the realm."

The noble finished feeling a sense of pride that he had put his point forward without stuttering in front of his king.

"You have made your point Jasper Longmire I will take a wife and two what's the right term calling them concubines seems too derogatory. From this time forward my second and third wives will be referred to by those titles second and third wife. I hope that can be excused. I leave in the morning then no sense in putting this off any longer than necessary."

"Very well you grace is there anything else you require me for besides that issue of the law previously mentioned."

"No. You may go may the nine bless you."

"and may they bless you as well My King Jacob Abraxis Hellsper the first of his name high king of skyrim" Jasper responded as he left with a hint of sarcasm having known the king for a year, and knowing he hated it when he was referred to by his full name. The king smiled before leaving the throne room in the palace of the kings as well to his own chambers.

'Well it looks like tomorrow will be the start of another adventure. Except this one will be without danger of dragon attacks or giant spiders.'

The king entered his chambers. The room was simple only with the necessary furnishings. A Full closet filled half with armors forged by himself of unmatched skill and ability, and the other half an assortment of noble and kingly garb to entertain guests. The reason he kept his armor in his personal chambers was because every morning he would spend two hours in the yard with other experienced knights practicing and sparing with them. Not that any of them stood a chance.

No The king was not weak in the slightest two hundred pounds of pure lithe muscle standing at six feet clad in light armor might make him seem an average swordsman even small by some standards, but all you had to do was look into his eyes to see the truth. His piercing blue eyes held fire in them that burned wildly and powerfully on the field of battle. His black hair cut to about three inches thick covering just the tops of his eyes giving him a dark and intimidating look.

The other knights knew of their king's prowess in any form of combat, and knew only the best could challenge him on equal ground. None however could take him if he used the power of the voice. No one had been able to beat him then. Even when the undefeated legendary knight the ebony warrior came and challenged him was defeated because of its power.

Jacob thought about the next day drifting off to sleep.

'Maybe it will all work out. I just have to find three wives how hard could that be.'

The next day

The high king of skyrim rose from his bed sighed to himself and prepared for what would be the beginning of the end of his bachelor adventures. 'Maybe I should go on another adventure and leave skyrim behind. Seriously, I never even got to go to my mother's funeral that was the only reason I was returning to skyrim.'

It was why he came here in the first place. His mother had died of a sickness and had sent him a letter saying she wanted to see him one more time. He left his uncle's house who he had been squiring under in preparation for being a knight to visit her. When he tried to cross the border an ambush was waiting, not for him but for the storm cloaks that were a few hours behind him. He was captured by the imperials on the grounds that he was a scout and was going to send information about the ambush back to the storm cloaks. Afterward he was just thrown in chains with the rest of the prisoners.

He was taken to Helgen where he thought he would be executed, but was saved by a dragon that he would later kill. 'Kind of ironic now that I think about it. He saved me from a beheading so I could kill it to save the world.'

'That was five years ago so much has changed since then. From Helgen's destruction in took six months to become a thane of each hold. He then with the grudging support of all the holds managed to defeat Alduin and save the world, which took another half a year. He then spent the next year fighting a massive civil war. He joined the empire, because as militaristic and harsh as they were he believed them to be at least fair to all the people living in Skyrim unlike the storm cloaks who wanted to purge skyrim of all races except for the Nords. In fact their rallying cry was 'take back skyrim for the Nords!' Jacob could not accept that line of thinking, and the fact he was an eight Breton helped a little as well. He then spent the next year uniting skyrim to fight against the Thalmor. It took another year to finally defeat the elves and allow for worship of Talos to be made legal again. Jacob never trusted a high elf after the war and to this day would not let them enter skyrim. After Arcano tried to steal the power of the eye of Magnus and the war Jacob would never let himself be fooled again.

'All they seem to do is scheme and plot to control more and more.'

It had taken a month to hold a moot of the Jarls to decide the next high king. Jacob had taken over as Jarl of Wind helm during that time, as Jarl Ulfric had died in the civil war along with most of the high lords who supported him in wind helm. It was agreed that the dragon born would be high king as to avoid any more war, and because if they had chosen anyone else there would have been another civil war to make him king. During the next year Jacob had helped each of the Jarls and earned their respect. He rebuilt both Winterhold and Whiterun which had both been severely damaged one by an earthquake and by a war respectively. He put down the forsworn rebellion in Marcarth, and killed the king in rags himself. In falkreath he restored the graveyard to its prime, and visited his mother's grave. In solitude he gave a huge investment of money to curb an economic decline they had been feeling for a few years. In riften He had turned the thief's guild from one that preyed on the people to one that worked for him. He had them do jobs around finding out who was stealing money from the crown as well as watching all the holds for signs of spies and ironically other thieves. In Dawnstar he destroyed the museum of the mystic dawn and helped cleanse and destroy the shrine to the deadric prince Dagon.

After that he had he spent the rest of his time ruling skyrim. He was ungodly wealthy, having cleared out the undead and monsters from tombs and caves for years, and collecting the spoils within. He owned several houses within skyrim and one in Ravenrock. He was also the head of several organizations which he got a cut of the profit from including the college of Winterhold, The Thieves guild in Riften, the dark brotherhood in Dawnstar, and patron of the silver-blood family in Markarth. All together his net worth was over fifty million, and with an average income of over a million gold annually.

Because of his widespread power influence popularity and money all the nobles had been throwing their daughters at him in an effort to arrange a marriage. He gave Jasper the task of finding any laws to keep all these people off his back about marriage. Jasper had returned with an old dusty tome with a certain law in it. Jasper had already appointed the royal fleet to be ready to leave with the king, and that was where Jacob was walking right now. He opened the doors of the palace of the kings and shivered in the cold air that skyrim was known for as he walked down to the shores.

While it was known as the royal fleet it only consisted of thirty ships. Skyrim was surrounded on three sides by land and to the north was a sea that held monsters and beasts of unknown power in its depths 'the sea of Ghosts' named after all the sailors who had ships sunk in its depths that legend say still haunt the shores of skyrim to this day.

But the King was not afraid of ghosts and needed a fleet to blockade High Rock while they invaded. At its height the royal fleet was a mighty hundred ships, but after the war most were sold off as they were no longer needed. Twenty seven would patrol the seas ensuring safe travels for ships in skyrim, while the last three were to be used by the high king himself to travel and if necessary to defend him, the sea beauty, the Riptide, and the lastman.

The first one was named because it was the most elegant designed for the sole purpose of letting the king travel in style and luxury. The second one was a warship designed with one purpose sink everything in its path. The final ship was unique though, it was not fancy or overly powerful, but it was its legacy. During the battle of Daggerfall it had taken more hit than any other ship and was set ablaze. The captain William Braith Took complete control of the ship and as the last man standing on it turned the tide of the battle by ramming it into the high elves flag ship sinking it. The captain was told he could ask for anything for his service and replied by asking the Seaslug which had been the name of the vessel up until then to serve the king until it sank. It was repaired and set sail with the king for Windhelm. Captain Braith still commanded the Last man and was the admiral of the royal navy.

On the docks as Jacob approached was admiral Braith along with his two captains, Scott Penly and Runic Mercnal, the captains of the sea beauty and the Riptide.

Jacob walked up to the men. "I Believe it is time we depart."

Captain Penly was the first to respond. "Where to first your grace?"

"So you have already been informed of the task that I must complete."

"Pfft" Captain Mercnal huffed. "You talk about finding some young women to marry and fuck like it's a chore."

The king turned towards Mercnal his eyes showing with intensity few men could match.

"I would be careful captain Mercnal. When I find this 'young women' I am going 'to marry and fuck' I will be sure to tell her about how brash and disrespectful you were about the topic. She might be less incline to forgive than me this second are we clear."

The captain sweating bullets nodded not trusting himself to talk.

"I will be boarding the Lastman set sail for solsteim. We will stop there to resupply and prepare for the journey across the ocean east to Westeros."

Jacob said as he walked towards the ship he was to board.

"Hahahaha…I cannot believe you said something like that in front of his majesty."

Mercnal turned towards Penly. "Shut up you suck up I bet you're just jealous I have some balls hanging between my legs unlike you."

"No I have a pair of balls, but if you want to compare yours are the same sizes as mine. However, the king's are three times our size and chiseled out of diamond. I am just smart enough to not anger the one with the biggest balls."

"Hah As if you can back that up yours are probably so small I couldn't even see them with glasses."

"enough" The admiral commanded. "That's enough our orders are to prepare the fleet to sail get to it. I don't want to hear more than I have to about balls."

The admiral left walking towards the Lastman.

"Can't the old man take a joke?" Mercnal said annoyed.

"That's true we have been ready to sail for at least a day nothing left to do well we better at least get on board our ships so they don't leave without us."

"They might leave without you, but the Riptide would not leave without me."

"even if the king gave the order like he.. Is... Right… now…"

They both looked towards the docks as they saw the ships starting to pull out. They looked towards each other before bolting for their ships. The admiral could only look down towards his two other captains with annoyance as he stood next to the king.

"Why you gave those two boys command of a ship I will never know."

"They have proven themselves. And they are older than me calling them boys is a little harsh."

It was the truth the king was only twenty-one years old, and the two captains were twenty-five and twenty-seven, while the admiral was getting up there in years at fifty-nine.

"That is not what I meant. They are nothing like your grace. They are inexperienced and irresponsible two things which you have never been."

"I appreciate the compliment, but that is why you are here to make sure that when you retire they are up to snuff."

"I best never retire, otherwise I would fail you"

"Hahaha that might be the first joked I have heard from you!"

"Who's joking?" He turned around to address his men. "Get off your asses the king in on board get those sails at half mast and be quick about it."

Jacob could only stand there as he thought over it. 'Is he telling the truth or just messing with me.'

This would be the question that vexed him until they reached solstheim.

Lionel Strather Sat across from Jacob in the king's cabin on the Seabeauty. After landing in solstheim they had departed in a fortnight east towards Westeros. Jacob had transferred to the SeaBeauty to talk with his favorite general Lionel Strather 'the black general'. Only Jacob knew the man's name and one of the few who knew his face. Strather had once challenged Jacob back when the black general was known as the ebony warrior. After his defeat Lionel was asked by Jacob to help defeat the Thalmor, and was instrumental in defeating them.

"So you are looking for not a wife but three wives. Man you have all the luck." Lionel said smirking to the king.

"This is not a laughing matter Lionel. The ideal situation would be if I found three women who all at least respected each other and married them so as to keep them at least civil to each other."

"You plan to have them be civil towards each other. I thought you would just marry one for love, and then have enormous dowries for the other two so their families can't complain."

"While I thought of that that would just make my wives resent each other and be at each other's throats. I am going to be honest with them. Another thing when we arrive I will be splitting up the ships the lastman will head north to the iron islands and later to dock and head for Winterfell, the sea Beauty will remain in the Westerlands, and the riptide will head down to Dorne to get an idea for the people whose families I might be marrying into. It will also help me decide who to marry. If the culture of one of these people is closer to ours I will primarily looking for my wives from there."

"Come again I thought we haven't been to Westeros how do you know so much about them."

" A few months ago when we sent a scouting ship east to see if there was more land they found Westeros since then I have sent the thieves guilds members to get a lay of the land in case we were to make trade with them. As far as I know they have no idea we exist so we should have that advantage over them."

The black general thought for a few seconds taking it in. "Okay, but am I right you want me to head south to this Dorn place."

"Yes Of the people I trust completely it's you me and the admiral. I will remain in the Westerlands and possibly visit their capital. The admiral will head north, and you will be going south to Dorne."

"I hope it's not too hot I hate the desert there is no deserts in skyrim and I prefer it that way."

"As soon as you get a feel for the people living there you can return along with a list of prospects should any present themselves."

"Very well Jacob, I got to get ready."

"It will take two weeks to cross the sea, and how are you going to get ready for the desert."

"You remember that spell that makes the body feel the effects of the sun and we got sun burnt for two weeks."

"How could I forget you had it worse though actually made you take off your armor. I might never have seen what you looked like otherwise."

"I am going to use it with less energy till I get tan enough to survive the sun down there."

"I get ya. Good luck with that."

"By the way" Lionel said as he stood to leave "Who did you leave in charge back home?"

"I left Jarl Elisif in charge. She should be able to handle a year or two while I find some wives."

Lionel turned back towards Jacob right as he reached the door. "That's another thing I don't understand having three wives okay, but why do want them to be so young. I mean there is young and gorgeous at age sixteen or seventeen, but you said you wanted them to be children it's a little odd."

"I know that with honor meaning so much to you it must seem despicable to prey on children, but that is not the reason. All I want is a marriage arrangement with a younger woman. Do you know how old a dragon born lives to?"

"The same as anyone else."

"Wrong the life of a dragonborn is naturally around a hundred and fifty years, and is extended and age is delayed by slaying dragons. I am twenty one years old, but physically I am only nineteen. Tell me if I marry someone my age and they die at a hundred I will still have many years left to live alone. I might be after slaying Alduin immortal, now tell me with a life that long should I marry someone with more years to live or less."

"I guess that makes sense, and I can accept that if you wait until they are at least fourteen before marrying them."

"Trust me I have no intention of forcing them. They could choose to wait till they are twenty-five and I could care less."

"Very well have a good day my king."

"You as well my General."

Two Weeks Later

Kevan Lannister was not a very complicated individual. He did what was necessary for the house Lannister, and that was generally whatever his older brother Tywin Lannister wanted. It wasn't all that bad he ruled over lannisport, and it was a generally easy task to make sure everything went as planned. There was just one problem, no three problems.

There were three ships approaching from the east, with a sigil he had never seen before. It was a dragon in the shape of a diamond on a field of black. At first he was concerned that a Targaryen invasion was happening, but the sigil was wrong, and it looked as if they came in peace with no signs of other vessels out at sea.

'Well let's see who these guys are.'

He turned to his shipwright. "Let them land and bring their lord or commander to me so that we can discuss costs for anchoring at lannisport."

"Yes my lord." The shipwright turned and headed out of Kevan's office.

On the Seabeauty

"Land Ho!" The lookout shouted down.

"Finally time to get to work. Tell the captains to dock here, and head out after resupplying in two days to follow the plan." Jacob Yelled to admiral Braith.

"Aye Aye Your Grace. Get ready to land boys!"

The crew was busy preparing to land as Jacob peered over the side railing. 'Let's see what you got Westeros. I have fought dragons, deadric princes, and the undead top that!'

50 miles north of Castle Black

The night king woke ready to fight.


End file.
